Trekkers
|pages = 50 |year = 2271 |stardate = 5997.1 }} : This page is about the Marvel comic. For information about ''Star Trek fans, see Trekkie.'' TREKKERS Summary After winning a game of cards against several Klingons, at Starbase 56, including General Krag, Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov set course for the Enterprise in a new, and much needed replacement shuttlecraft. Unknown to them, winnings include a badge representing the House of one of the Klingons they beat. Shortly after departing, the shuttle is attacked by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Still unaware of badge's value, Chekov and Sulu assume the Klingons are after their new shuttlecraft. The Klingons hail them, and demand they turn surrender and prepare for boarding parties. Massively out-gunned, Sulu pilots the shuttle into a nearby asteroid field, where he hopes the Klingons will be unable to detect the shuttle. He then ejects one of the impulse engines, as a decoy, which the Klingons fall for. The Klingons decloak and destroy the engine, giving the shuttle time to escape. They soon realize that they are out of the frying pan, but into the fire. A second Bird-of-Prey decloaks off their starboard aft and quickly opens fire. Like the last Klingons, the ship hails, and demands surrender. Still outgunned, Chekov realizes the only option is land the shuttle on the hull of the enemy ship – out of range of their weapons. While waiting on the hull for the Klingon's next move, Sulu ask Chekov to be the godfather to his daughter Demora, who was born six weeks prior. Honored, Chekov accepts, and agrees not to tell Captain Kirk, as Sulu requests, believing Starfleet would give him an easier job if they knew he had children – diminishing his chance of becoming a . Suddenly the Bird-of-Prey goes to warp, removing the shuttle from its hull. The situation worsens when a D7 class cruiser decloaks. It is captained by Krag, the Klingon who lost the badge to Chekov. He explains that it is an Imperial Signet of his House, and that Chekov is now the House leader. Krag attempts to take it by force, but realizing the value of his new position, Chekov, as House leader, orders Krag not to attack, but to defend the shuttle at all costs. The cruiser then reluctantly destroys the two Birds-of-Prey attempting to take the badge, and beams the duo over to their ship. Chekov offers Krag the badge for free, but Krag is deeply insulted by it. Realizing he cannot just give it away, Chekov trades the badge for Krag's ship. They then reunite with the ''Enterprise''. Captain Kirk is happy to see they have procured a Klingon vessel, but angered that they lost the shuttle. Memorable quotes "I want to be a captain ''and I want to be a father." : - 'Hikaru Sulu' Background information * This issue contains one story, a one. * The story takes place shortly after the birth of Demora Sulu. Creators * Writers: ** Dan Abnett ** Ian Edginton * Artists: ** Greg Scott (guest pencil art) ** Joe Rubinstein (guest inks) ** Kevin Tinsley (color art) ** Phil Felix (letter art) ** * Editors: ** Tim Tuohy (credited as "loses") ** Chip Carter (editorial assistant – credited as "cheats") ** Bob Harras (editor in chief – credited as "pit boss") Characters ;Pavel Chekov : After winning a game of cards, Chekov become head of a Klingon house. ;Hikaru Sulu : A new father; Sulu asks Chekov to be his daughter's godfather. ;James T. Kirk : Captain of the USS ''Enterprise ;Gakk : A Klingon Captain of the warship Vorka, he attempts on stealing the marker and control the house. ;Puhg : Klingon Captain of the warship N'Kghar, he attempts on stealing the marker and control the house. ;Krag : A Klingon General, and leader of a Klingon House. He loses all rights to his house after losing a marker to Chekov in a game of cards. References ;Klingon Bird-of-Prey : A Klingon Starship class ;D7 class : A Klingon starship class ;Utopia Plantitia Shipyards : Federation shipyard where the new type four shuttle was constructed ;Demora Sulu : Newborn daughter of Hikaru Sulu ;Kahless : Founder of the Klingon Empire ;Starbase 56 : A Federation starbase in neutral territory ;Baqlaq : A Klingon card game ;Type Four Galileo Model shuttle : A new class of Starfleet shuttlecraft ;Vorka : A Klingon Bird-of-Prey under the command of Captain Gakk ;N'Kghar : A Klingon Bird-of-Prey under the command of Captain Puhg Category:Comics